Fire Breath (Skyrim)
(Spell) (YOL) (TOOR) (SHUL) |Sound = FireBreath.ogg }} Fire Breath is a dragon shout in . Effects The Fire Breath shout allows the Dragonborn to shout a forceful blast of fire, spreading at a high speed. This force inflicts 50, 70, or 90 fire damage depending on the intensity of the shout and sets enemies in its path on fire as well as staggers them. Usefulness *Very effective against foes already susceptible to fire damage such as vampires, Frost Atronachs, Frost Dragons, draugr, Ice Wraiths, and trolls. *As with any fire-based attack, this can be used to ignite pools of oil found in dungeons. *With the attribute The Fire Within, the shout can be used as a primary offensive shout against such enemies as draugr, bears, bandits, etc. *With Dragonborn Flame, one is able to sow chaos among enemy forces, destroying weak enemies and summoning Fire Wyrms to destroy the more powerful ones. Word Wall Trivia *In Helgen, while running from Alduin's assault at the beginning of the game, Alduin uses this shout often. Setting "General Subtitles" to active, and then staying near him will allow the Dragonborn to read the words of the shout. *In , Nafaalilargus uses this shout against Cyrus. *It is one of the most common shouts used by dragons. *The Dragonborn's Fire Breath and Dragon's Fire Breath are different. The Dragonborn's Fire Breath is actually more similar to the Dragon's "Fireball shout" rather than a dragon's traditional Fire shouts. *If a dragon soul is spent to unlock the Fire Breath on the Throat of the World before Paarthurnax teaches the dragon shout without the use of a dragon soul, the next word of power for Fire Breath will be taught. (Confirmed on all platforms) *Once the Dragonborn completes the quest "The Throat of the World," they will be allowed to Meditate on the Words of Power. If the Dragonborn chooses "Yol," a magic effect called "The Fire Within" will be added. It increases the strength of the Fire Breath shout by 25%. *When Paarthurnax teaches the player a Word of the shout, he says "Yol" in his dialogue even if the player knew Yol before meeting him and thus the Word learned was the second or third. *The Dragonborn is unable to learn the entire shout without joining the Companions, as the interior of Dustman's Cairn is locked until the quest Proving Honor is begun. However, if the Dragonborn used a soul to unlock a word of the shout before Paarthurnax can teach them like mentioned before, only two word walls are technically required allowing for the full shout without joining the Companions. Bugs * A glitch to max the shout is while on the Throat of the World during the main quest, once the Dragonborn learns the word from Paarthurnax. Before they channel the energy, go to the magic menu and in shouts purchase the second level. Then when they channel the energy it will automatically give the third level of the shout; however, doing this and then getting a miscellaneous quest to find another fire breath word wall from Arngeir will render that miscellaneous quest unfinishable, as the word cannot be learned from the wall due to it already being known. *If an enemy is killed by this shout, it will be launched an impressive distance even at first level. The same launch also applies if the player shouts at a corpse; in this scenario, the first level shout can surpass the propulsion abilities of even the 3rd level Unrelenting Force. The effect, however, is completely aesthetic, as the enemy is already dead. * When the Dragonborn uses the third shout, the voice is heard to be Clear Skies (Lok Vah Koor). *It is possible that if the Dragonborn learns the first word from Paarthurnax, the two other walls will only give the second word from both, making impossible to get the third. *Very rarely, when the player unlocks the first word and then finish the Companions questline then goes to the Throat of the World Quest, the word wall will sometimes give the second and third words. *Sometimes, when used at full power at close range, it might crash the game. * If the Dragonborn knows (has learned the words and used dragon souls) the first two words of the shout and attempts to perform the glitch to max the shout, the Dragonborn will be unable to use the third word of the shout. Appearances * * * * * de:Feueratem (Skyrim) es:Aliento de fuego ru:Огненное дыхание